istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Trophy Hunter
NOTE This list was orginally compiled from an old gaming site that no longer updates its records. After compiling the list, I started verifying the trophy list matched what the Trophy hunter was asking for. Additionally I started keeping track of the Reward (full xp, quest 1-5). Any listing below that includes a "Reward" amount has been verified. If anyone could help verify the other sets below that would be great. If anyone wants to help clean this page up, please do so. I threw this together quickly without attention to tidiness and clean code. --Cegaiel 21:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Trophy Hunter Cities Depending on your current adventure level, you need to speak to the Trophy Hunter in the correct city. With the exception of Aughundell (Level 80-100) you can turn trophies into the trophy hunter in either city listed below. Note that each city will also have a Town Marshall. Each Town Marshall in each city will offer different quests (unlike the trophy hunter who offers same quest in both cities). The town marshall only offers money reward for each 10 monsters you kill. But to get your cash flow up, it is a good idea to do town marshall quests for the same monster that you are killing for trophies. Check both cities (for your current adventure level) to see which marshall offers the appropriate quests for the trophies you are trying to collect. * Kion/Sslanis (Adventure Level 1-19) * Dalimond/Chiconis (Adventure Level 20-39) * Mahagra/New Rachival (Adventure Level 40-59) * Dralk/Feladan/Kirasanct (Adventure Level 60-79) * Aughundell (Adventure Level 80-100) Level 1-4 *Brown Spider Hatchling Thoraxes *Golem Hearts of Sandstone Pebble *Grulet Tusks *Small Sand Beetle Compound Eyes Level 5-9 *Forest Crawler Thoraxes *??? Garnet Golem Gemstones (Added this to Lvl 10-14 , not confirmed if also a 5-9 quest) *??? Golem Hearts of Sandstone (Added this to Lvl 10-14 , not confirmed if also a 5-9 quest) *Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *??? Sand Pygmy Beatsticks (Added this to Lvl 10-14 , not confirmed if also a 5-9 quest) *Scions of Sapling Cedar (Cedar Treant Saplings) *Wild Gruok Tusks Level 10-14 At this level, after completing one of these quests, it is no longer available from the trophy hunter. Reward: 1000xp + 125c *Angry Gruok Tusks *Wild Gruok Tusks *Garnet Golem Gemstones *Bronze Golem Mettle *Golem Hearts of Sandstone *Forest Crawler Soldier Thoraxes *Jungle Crawler Soldier Thoraxes *Large Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Malachite Golem Gemstones *Scions of Cedar *Scions of Sapling Cedar *Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Sand Ogre Bludgeoners *Sand Pygmy Beatsticks Level 15-19 *Bronze Boulder Golem Mettle *Ferocious Gruok Tusks *Giant Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Jungle Crawler Breeder Thoraxes *Scions of Massive Cedar *Turquoise Golem Gemstones *Water Golem Materia Level 20-24 *Reward: 2800xp + 200c *Brighter Spider Hatchling Thoraxes *Brown Wolf Skulls *Frost Pygmy Beatsticks *Silver Golem Mettle *Small Grass Beetle Compound Eyes *Small Ruxus Jaws Level 25-29 *Reward: 4750xp + 200c *Brighter Spider Thoraxes *Frost Ogre Bludgeoners *Golem Hearts of Slate *Grass Beetle Compound Eyes *Leafy Oastic Petals *Rose Quartz Golem Gemstones *Ruxus Jaws *Scions of Sapling Elm *Winter Wolf Skulls Level 30-34 *Reward: 7000xp + 200c *Amethyst Golem Gemstones *Brighter Spider Breeder Thoraxes *Iron Golem Mettle *Large Ruxus Jaws *Scions of Elm *Small Frost Beetle Compound Eyes *Snow Pygmy Beatsticks Level 35-39 *Frost Beetle Compound Eyes *Iron Boulder Golem Mettle *Lapis Lazuli Golem Gemstones *Scions of Massive Elm *Snow Ogre Bludgeoner *Tremendous Ruxus Jaws Level 40-44 *Desert Wolf Skulls *Icy Pygmy Beatsticks *Nickel Golem Mettle *Redbacked Hatchling Thoraxes *Small Snow Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Grulet Tusks Level 45-49 *Citrine Golem Gemstones *Golem Hearts of Granite *Ice Ogre Bludgeoner *Mountain Wolf Skulls *Redbacked Spider Thoraxes *Scions of Sapling Oak *Snow Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Gruok Tusks Level 50-54 *Golem Mettle *Jasper Golem Gemstones *Redbacked Breeder Thoraxes *Scions of Oak *Small Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Mountain Wolf Skulls Level 55-59 *Aquamarine Golem Gemstones *Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Ice Golem Materia *Scions of Massive Oak Level 60-64 *Flame Pygmy Beatsticks *Golem Hearts of Obsidian *Rare Small Arbotus Squirrel *Shadow Hatchling Thoraxes *Small Flame Beetle Compound Eyes Level 65-69 *Cobalt Golem Mettle *Flame Beetle Compound Eyes *Flame Ogre Bludgeoner *Flame Wolf Skulls *Golem Hearts of Obsidian Boulder *Lava Oastic Petals *Rare Arbotus Squirrels *Scions of Sapling Maple *Shadow Spider Thoraxes *Topaz Golem Gemstones Level 70-74 *Fire Pygmy Beatsticks *Fire Wolf Skulls *Opal Golem Gemstones *Platinum Golem Mettle *Rare Large Arbotus Squirrels *Sand Beetle Scarab Compound Eyes *Scions of Maple *Shadow Breeder Thoraxes *Small Fire Beetle Compound Eyes Level 75-79 *Fire Beetle Compound Eyes *Fire Orgre Bludgeoners *Jade Golem Gemstones *Lava Golem Materia *Platinum Boulder Golem Mettle *Rare Arbotus Tremendous Squirrels *Scions of Massive Maple Level 80-84 *Bloodsnout Grulet Tusks *Dire Wolf Skulls *Golem Hearts of Marble *Purple Hatchling Thoraxes *Thunder Ogre Manacles Level 85-89 *Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Forest Oastic Petals *Giant Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Golem Hearts of Marble Boulder *Icy Dire Wolf Skulls *Lightning Ogre Manacles *Peridot Golem Gemstones *Purple Spider Thoraxes *Scions of Sapling Yew Level 90-94 *Angry Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Fiery Dire Wolf Skulls *Fire Opal Golem Gemstones *Giant Flame Beetle Compound Eyes *Mettle of Mithril Golems *Purple Breeder Thoraxes *Scions of Yew *Storm Ogre Manacles Level 95-100 *Emerald Golem Gemstones *Ferocious Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Mettle of Mithril Boulder Golems *Scions of Massive Yew *Tempest Ogre Manacles *Wind Golem Materia